Abraham Botros
Professor Abraham Kareem Botros was the Ancient Runes Professor (2079-88), Deputy Headmaster (2084-87), Head of Hufflepuff House (2085-87) and Headmaster of Hogwarts school (2087-88). Background *Botros was born on the 14th of August in 2003 to a Pureblood family known to belong to the Hufflepuff house for generations. His father, Abraham Sr, was one of the Pureblood wizards who fought in the big Wizarding War in 1997 and hid some Muggleborn wizards. His mother, an Egyptian witch, Latifah Botros also helped with the fight by tending to the wound. *Three older brothers and two younger sisters, Ab is used to be surrounded by a big family. The Botros family originally resides in Birmingham, only some of them moved to London, U.S, or Egypt. Abraham Botros met his wife, Deborah, in Egypt when he was studying in Wizarding University in Cairo. They fell in love a couple of years after meeting and got married in Alexanderia where Deborah's family lives. *Four children, two sons and two daughters, brought Ab's house to life and joy soon after getting married. *He resided in St. Mungo's due to a severe curse befallen him while decoding a runic inscription the WU in Cairo sent him in 2087. The healers guessed that the curse had triggered a case of dementia which caused him to lose most of his short-term memory with episodes of confusion. He was advised to limited visitors; his sons and daughters with their children occasionally, Sherman Clark and his family, his caretaker Paige Skeeter, and West Odessa. Education *Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardy (2014-2021) House: Hufflepuff OWLs: Charms (O), Transfiguration (EE), Potions (O), Herbology (O), Ancient Runes (EE), DADA (EE), Astronomy (EE), Muggle Studies (O), and History of Magic (EE). NEWTs: Charms (O), Potions (O), Herbology (O), Ancient Runes (O), DADA (O), Charms (EE), History of Magic (EE), Muggle Studies (O). *Wizarding University Edinburgh, Scotland WU - Primary & Secondary Wizarding Education. (2023 - 2027) Istanbul, Turkey WU - Pre-Healer Studies. (2036- 2041) Cairo, Egypt WU - Rune Study. (2038-2043) Professional History *Madrast Al-Sehr, Alexandria (2021-2049) English-as-a-Second Language Teacher. Adjunct Teacher. Student Affairs Director. *WU, Cairo (2050 - 2078) Professor of Rune Study: the Well of Wyrd. *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2079-2087) Ancient Runes Professor Head of Hufflepuff House Deputy Headmaster Headmaster. Will & Heirlooms *'Wedding Rings:' his and his wife's wedding rings are left to his eldest grandson Hassan Botros. *'Jewelry Box:' a protected box with guardian runes (that are dormant now) with a bunch of active Gandrs in them. For each member of his family and one for West Odessa, Botros has a customized gandr (see table below). *'Canes:' his set of canes (who are known to perform magic occasionally) are left for his four children; Owen, Julianne, Sally and Janet. An extra one is left for his best friend Sherman Clark. *'Clothes': All his clothes are to go to a Wizarding orphanage except for his Christmas knitted sweaters, those are to be distributed among his family. They are all gifts from Sherman. *'Feo': the small Crup is to be left to Abraham Jr. (Abey). *The Mansion in Alexandria: Left to Owen, Julianne, Sally and Janet. *His library: Botros has rare and old books that mark his educational and professional path throughout the years. This library was kept safe in the mansion in Alexandria Egypt and he left its components to Lillian. *The House in London: Left to Rula, Junia and the twins when they're 17. *The Cabin: in the outskirts of Cairo, which was the very first house he and Debby resided after marriage, is left to Eureka. Botros Manor Egypt, Alexandria * The Botros family mansion sits near the Mediterranean sea with a heavy illusion made up of runes to hold back muggles. It’s said that Abraham bought this mansion when he lived in Egypt with his young wife and their four children. The former owner went bankrupt and was going to demolish the huge structure when Botros met him and offered to buy the estate. Years of repair and runic magic turned the place upside down and became the original residence of the Botros family. * The entrance is a wide hall with a few replicas of runic artifacts, a couch and a coffee table were neatly stacked on the left of the double door. The grand staircase takes up half of the hall and leads to the two wings on both floors. Each wing contains up to twenty room, the bedrooms are on the upper floor with the West wing for Owen’s and Sally’s families and the east wing for Julianne’s and Janet. Some bedrooms are lined as a cluster sharing a small area, others have a more private setting. A grand bedroom where Abraham and Debbie lived is found on the east wing locked and contains all the personalised items of the gone grandparents. * A long and spacious corridor connects each wing and its rooms, on one side are the windows overlooking the front garden former housewife, Debbie Botros, planted with her own hands. A gate marks the entrance to the big estate, a pathway of colourful pebbles link the gate to the front doors. A few benches are thrown here and there in the garden usually under a fruit’s tree. * There used to be a house-elf caring for the kitchen in the house brought in shortly after Debbie falling ill, but the creature was set free by Eureka when she was twelve years old. Grandfather Botros then saw it best for his grandchildren to tend to their rooms and food with the help of their parents when they visited. After the passing of Abraham, the families saw it best to bring in two witches to help with chores. Family Original Family Professor Abraham's original family (starting from his parents): Family Gen1 Professor Abraham's first generation family: Family Gen2 Professor Abraham second generation family, starting from his eldest son Owen: *Owen is from Hufflepuff class of 2055, he held a Quidditch position when he was younger (Chaser) but did not choose to continue professionally with the game even though his potential was high. Instead, Owen studied Business Administration & Management in Edinburgh campus. *Owen and Nora met when he came back to Egypt to his parents' house, she was the daughter of a student of his father. They had a rocky relationship for five years that was due to his strong and serious personality and her knack to demand lenience and romance on levels she believes he never could. *The couple got married in 2063 after a long breakup and after Owen realized he could not stand aside and let Nora date other guys. Nora was seeing someone at the time, and she broke up with him when Owen came over one night and proposed out of the blue. *Their relationship with their children resembles very much that of any pureblood with their offspring - they closely watch over their magical abilities until they get into Hogwarts and are relieved. Owen raised Hassan to have a high sense of responsibility, and he along with Lilian are the two most cherished grandchildren by their grandparents. *For a long time, it was decided they would only have two kids but years later, Abraham came along too. Due to the time period Abey was born in, the youngest in the family does not have a close relationship with his father (so far). Owen's business takes most of his time, especially after he became the regional director, he rarely spends time with his family anymore. Only exception is when his father got cursed, he stuck around for a month then trusted his siblings with this and got back to work. *Owen is the wealthiest among his siblings, and is known to be the best to take the hard decisions in the family. He takes a lot after his grandfather (maternal) and tries his utmost best to keep the big family together by insisting they all gathered in the Mansion in Alexandria every summer, no matter what. The Botros Manor is his primary residence after the passing of Abraham. Then comes his second son Julianne: *Julianne is of Hufflepuff class 2057, he's the 'balanced head' in the family. Julianne grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Owen. While Owen had a strong personality, Julianne was more of a breeze. He loved spending times outdoors with a book in his hand, he despised everything ordinary and always tried to do things in an original way. Graduating with high scores, he studied Experimental Magic & Research in London campus where he met his wife Patricia in 2058. *Julianna remained in London after his graduation and found a place with Patricia, who was an outstanding potion specialist at the time. It took Julianne a year after his graduation to find a job that satisfied his academic tendencies, but now he's a professor and a researcher in London WU. The couple got married after ten years of living together and after Julianne's mother pushing because he did not see the point of marriage as long as they were already sharing life together. The couple were not ready for children at this point, though. *Rula was born 7 years after their marriage, just as Patricia decided to take a break from work and dedicate it to family. Julianne claims he saw a dream one month before each of his kids were born predicting the gender of the baby: He saw an apple fall from a tree that had a pink ribbon on it for Rula; He saw a swan swimming in a clear pond with a crown on its head for Junia; Lastly, he saw a pair of cherries with two different colors for Alanna and Aaron. Pattie makes fun of those dreams but he completely believes in their meanings and is almost positive he's partially a Seer, or super intuitive. *Julianna and Pattie rarely say 'no' to their kids, especially the twins. They live comfortably in Windermere (the Lake District), but they make a point of letting their daughters (and son) know that you have to work for anything if you want it really hard. Owen constantly criticizes the couple for being too soft on their kids, but he stopped meddling after a big fight between him and Pattie right after the twin's birth. *They moved into the manor in Alexandria with Owen's family, following the passing of Abraham. And the married daughter Sally, his elder daughter: *Sally is of Slytherin 2064 class, her signature quality is being quirky and friendly. At school, Sally loved to play Quidditch but lacked the discipline to follow the rules so she ended up being selected twice for Keeper but then she did not make it on the rooster. Another hobby she picked up was handcraft which turned to be a real thing for her. Her mother invested in her daughter's hobby and Sally became a very skilled sculptor with her own small 'station' at home. At school, Sally met her soon-to-be husband, Tony, during one of their trips to Durmstrang. He had a very different personality from her which caused him to hate her for the first year they met. She was oblivious to this so she continued writing him letters and visited him twice with her father when he went to do some digging work in Norway. *Sally did not attend WU, unlike her siblings, instead she worked on her arts after school. She had customers who requested customized arts made for their special occasions, and Abraham held several display galleries for her work every now and then. All the while, Sally kept her friendship with Tony going despite their very few encounters. In 2067, Tony came over to visit Sally for the first time. In Cairo, the two friends had a week-long holiday together which transformed into a confession of feelings; Tony admitted he was attached to Sally and her quirkiness. Sally's lack of mutual feelings hurt Tony deeply and the couple of friends fell out of touch for the next three years. *In 2070, Sally had a big gallery for her in London where she was to receive an award at the end of the gala. Her friend had set her up with a blind date that evening, which turned out to be nice but not exactly someone she was attracted to. That night, Sally learned that her blind date was Tony's cousin and things started to run oddly quick and smooth from this point on; Sally and Tony met in London the next day for a friendly chat, she learned that he made it into the auror program in the Norwegian ministry and that he was one of the best candidates for a promotion. The couple would call this night as 'The Night' they knew they wanted to spend their life together. *It wasn't until 2072 that Tony and Sally were officially a couple. A year later, they got married and Sally went off to live with him in Oslo. *Eureka was born ten months after the marriage, it was a hard pregnancy on Sally and she had a lot of complications during and after giving birth which caused her to undergo a dangerous operation and lost her womb. It was a difficult year for the family and Sally spent it all in her family's mansion with Owen and his family. After recovery, the Russ went back to Oslo together grateful for the one child they have. *As a result of this, Tony and Sally raised Eureka very protectively and carefully, only surrounding her with family and very few friends. They enrolled her into Durmstrang first, upon her father's insisting, but then when they discovered it was not appropriate for their daughter's gentle personality, Sally felt more comfortable enrolling her into Hogwarts. It was a big fight before Tony agreed to that, but he eventually did and the family moved to England with Abraham, close to their daughter's school. Janet, his youngest, and a single mother: *Janet is of Slytherin class of 2067, the youngest in the family and the one closest to Owen. Janet grew up heavily spoiled by her dad, she lacked all sense of responsibility. In school, Janet played Quidditch as well as her brother Owen (Chaser), but did not seek the sport professionally either. She was interested in potions and so she sought that out after graduation where she moved to Seoul campus and spent a year there before she got pregnant with her only daughter, Marci. *Marci's father is Janet's supervisor in WU, he tried going out with Janet after she got pregnant but the two of them were too different neither one offered any compromises for the relationship to work. Janet had her daughter in Seoul, ignoring Abraham's wishes in having her in Egypt with them, and with Cheyenne's help she took care of her for the remainder of her three years in college. *Upon graduation in 2071, Janet and Cheyenne went into a fierce legal fight over who gets to keep Marci that lasted two years with Marci going to live with her dad in Seoul and Janet going back to Egypt, heartbroken. Abraham holds a very strong objection to most of his daughter's life decisions, but he made sure to be there for her when she returned home. Now, Janet works in a potions store in Alexandria and tries to see her daughter as much as she can but Marci grew up away and does not comply with her mother's wishes. Category:Professors Category:Ancient Runes Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2021 Category:Staff Category:Deputy Headmasters Category:Head of House Category:Headmasters Category:Deceased